Linda Danvers: Girl of Steel 2 Linda's Comic B
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Linda creates a comic book series based on her adventures as Supergirl. Occurs after my "Linda Danvers" maxiseries.


Linda Danvers: Girl of Steel

2

"Linda's Comic Book"

Written by Mark Moore

Author's note: This miniseries is the sequel to my 12-issue "Linda Danvers" maxiseries. Reading "Linda Danvers" is not necessary to understanding this miniseries but is recommended.

I wrote this story from Tuesday, August 19, 2003, 7:12 PM to Sunday, August 31, 2003, 10:27 PM. Feel free to send/leave me reviews, whether you love, like, dislike, or hate the story. Enjoy!

  
Saturday, August 2, 2003, 7:12 PM 

    Linda walked into the living room.     Clark came in behind her and closed and locked the screen door and front door behind him.     Lara was sitting on the couch, reading a comic book. She looked up at them. "Hey."     "Hey." Linda said.     "Hey, Lara." Clark said.     "Anything exciting happen?" Lara asked Linda.     "Nah." Linda replied. "Clark had some questions about Supergirl Enterprises, so I took him to Outback Steakhouse for dinner and explained it."     Lara smiled. "Our site got 3,315 hits on its first night online."     "So Linda told me." Clark said.     Lara scooted over, and Linda sat to her right. Clark sat to Linda's right.     "So, Clark, what made you decide to become Superman?" Lara asked him.     "I wanted to help people." Clark replied. "I wanted to make a difference."     "No, I mean the final push." Lara clarified. "When did you decide 'Yes, that's it! I want to be Superman!'?"     Clark smiled. "I was listening to 'Holding Out for a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler."     Linda and Lara giggled.     "Put it on." Lara told Linda.     Linda stood up and walked into their bedroom.     She walked over to Lara's computer, opened the CD-burner program, found the song, clicked on it, and clicked Play.     "Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler started playing.     Linda walked back into the living room.     Lara had stood up.     Linda walked over to Lara.     The two girls joined hands and started dancing.     When the song was over, they stopped dancing. Clark applauded for them.     "Put on another song." Lara told Linda.     Linda walked back into their bedroom and over to Lara's computer.     She found another song, clicked on it, and clicked Play.     "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins started playing.     Linda walked back into the living room and over to Lara.     The two girls joined hands and started dancing.     When the song was over, they stopped dancing. Clark applauded for them. 

Monday, August 4, 2003, 7:10 PM 

    Linda and Lara sat on their bed, Linda to Lara's right.     "I'm exhausted." Linda said. "After working and patrolling the city, I don't wanna do _anything."_     "When, do you think, we'll get started on the comic book?" Lara asked her.     "I dunno." Linda replied. "It'll cost quite a bit of money to print the books. Even if it's for just local distribution in the city and suburbs, it's something that we can't afford right now. We're spending enough money for the file server and domain name."     "What if we do a #1 and print only a few copies - say, 100 - to see how they do?" Lara suggested. "If there's enough demand, we can always do reprints later."     Linda thought about that for a moment. "Well, I suppose that we can distribute the books ourselves to the local comic shops. Are you up to doing the artwork?"     "I've been practicing." Lara replied.     "Okay." Linda said. "I'll type up a promo and put it on our site tonight. Tomorrow, I'll look into the paper, printing, and inking costs."     "Cool." Lara said.     Linda stood up, walked over to her computer, turned it and the monitor on, and sat down in her computer chair.     When Windows had loaded, Linda double-clicked on My Computer, double-clicked on the D drive, double-clicked on the Supergirl directory, double-clicked on the site subdirectory, and double-clicked on the index.html file. It opened in Internet Explorer. Linda clicked on File then Edit with Notepad. The file opened in Notepad.     She added the following message to the main page of the site: 

    SUPERGIRL COMIC BOOK SERIES  
    COMING SOON FROM SUPERGIRL ENTERPRISES  
    WRITTEN BY LINDA DANVERS  
    ILLUSTRATED BY LARA LOVE  
    OFFICIALLY APPROVED BY SUPERGIRL  
    BASED ON HER ACTUAL ADVENTURES  
    PLEASE CHECK BACK FOR DETAILS 

Tuesday, August 5, 2003, 5:05 PM 

    Linda walked into the living room.     Lara was sitting on the couch, reading a comic book. She looked up at Linda.     Linda held two sheets of paper out to her. "Okay, I've got the paper, inking, and printing costs."     Lara took the sheets and read them.     Linda sat down to Lara's right.     "It looks like something that we can afford." Lara looked at Linda. "So, any ideas?"     "Yeah. I figure I'll base the first issue on the adventures that I've had so far." Linda replied. "I'll also add in the fake first meeting that Clark had written in the Daily Planet interview."     "That seems kind of disjointed." Lara told her. "Who's gonna be the main villain?"     "No one." Linda told her. "I'm not gonna write 'Supergirl' like a typical comic book series. It's gonna be more random and messy. It'll make the series seem more realistic."     "No big villains. No main plot." Lara said. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? What if it doesn't sell?"     Linda shrugged. "We'll find out."     "But how can we hope to compete with the big guys?" Lara asked her.     "What big guys?" Linda asked her. "There's only Marvel. Image and Dark Horse are smaller. Archie, Dreamwave, WB, and the others are a _lot_ smaller."     "And we're the smallest." Lara said. "What's going to make people buy _our_ comic book instead of the others?"     "We'll be offering them something different - an alternative to the typical super-heroics." Linda replied. "It'll have some action, some humor, and some drama, but it'll be more real."     "That's an interesting approach." Lara told her. "Who will be the supporting characters?"     "You and me." Linda replied.     "Cool." Lara said. "Get to work on a script, and I'll start drawing it."     "Okay." Linda said.     Linda stood up and walked into their bedroom.     She turned on her computer and monitor and sat down in her chair.     When Windows had loaded, Linda double-clicked on My Computer, double-clicked on the D drive, double-clicked on the Supergirl directory, and created a new subdirectory called comic. She double-clicked on that subdirectory and created another subdirectory called scripts.     Then Linda opened Notepad and saved a blank file as 001.txt. She then started to type. 

Thursday, August 7, 2003, 5:02 PM 

    Linda walked through the Jewel parking lot.     She noticed a display outside the store.     "Oh,...hell,...yes." Linda said.     She ran into the store and picked up two 12-packs and two cold, 20-ounce bottles of regular Pepsi Vanilla.     Linda went and stood in the check-out lane. She placed the items on the conveyor belt. She could hardly keep still. She was grinning. She turned around and saw a woman with short, blonde hair smiling at her.     "This is a dream come true for me." Linda told her. "I've been drinking Vanilla Coke since last year. Now, Pepsi's doing the same thing."     "Ah, I was _wondering_ why you're so excited." the woman said.     "I can't wait to try this." Linda told her. "I wanna try it now, but I guess I can wait until I get home, so my roommate and I can try it together."     The cashier scanned the items, and Linda paid. The packs, the bottles, and the receipt were bagged.     Linda picked up the bags.     "I hope you like them." the woman told Linda.     "I'm sure I will." Linda told her. "Have a good day."     "Thank you." the woman said. "You, too."     Linda turned and left the store. 

    Linda ran into the house and into the kitchen.     Lara was standing at the stove, cooking dinner. She turned to face Linda.     "Lara, rejoice with me!" Linda exclaimed. She put the bags on the table, opened one of them, and took out the bottles. "The dream...has become a reality!"     Lara looked at bottles and grinned. "Vanilla Pepsi?"     "No!" Linda cautioned. "Pepsi Vanilla!"     "Oh." Lara said. "I guess Pepsi wants to be different."     Linda offered a bottle to Lara. Lara took it.     Both girls opened their bottles and took swigs of the drink.     "Mmm, yummy." Lara said.     "The Nectar of the Gods." Linda added. 

Saturday, August 9, 2003, 3:06 PM 

    Linda unlocked and opened the front door to the house.     She and Lara walked into the living room.     Lara closed the door and locked it.     They went into the kitchen.     "'S.W.A.T.' was cool." Linda said.     "Yeah." Lara agreed. "Michelle Rodriguez was good. Did the Polish jokes bother you?"     Linda opened the refrigerator and took out two bottles of Pepsi Vanilla. "Nah. I'm not Polish. I did like the Mormon and vegetarian jokes, though."     "Yeah, those were good." Lara agreed.     Linda closed the refrigerator and handed one of the bottles to Lara.     "To eternal damnation." Linda said.     "Hear, hear!" Lara exclaimed.     They knocked their bottles together.     Lara opened her bottle and took a swig of the Pepsi Vanilla.     Linda opened her own bottle and took a swig of the Pepsi Vanilla. 

Monday, August 11, 2003, 5:02 PM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting on the couch in the living room.     Lara was doing some calculations on a calculator. "We've got a little problem."     "What's that?" Linda asked her.     "We don't have quite enough money to cover the costs of the 100 copies of Supergirl #1 that we're gonna print." Lara told her. "We need about $50 more."     "I'll raise the money somehow." Linda told her.     "Yeah?" Lara asked her. "How?" 

Tuesday, August 12, 2003, 5:27 PM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV.     "Here it is!" Lara exclaimed.     A commercial started on television. A driver was walking over to his truck, when suddenly a bank robber ran out of a nearby bank, pushed the driver to the pavement, and got into the truck. He started the engine, closed the door, and drove off.     "Ah-ha-ha-ha!" the bank robber laughed evilly.     Suddenly, Supergirl flew over to the truck, landed on the street, lifted the truck over her head, and flew into the sky.     "What?!" the bank robber yelled in surprise.     Supergirl landed in front of a police station and set the truck down in the parking lot.     A lot of police officers ran over to the truck and pulled out their guns.     "Freeze!" they all yelled, pointing their guns at the bank robber.     Supergirl opened the driver side door, pulled the bank robber out of his seat, and threw him to the pavement.     A police officer crouched down and handcuffed him. Then he pulled the bank robber to his feet and took him away.     The driver of the truck arrived, opened the back door of the truck, and took out a bottle.     "Thanks, Supergirl!" the driver exclaimed. "Here! This is on me!"     He threw the bottle to her. Supergirl caught it.     Supergirl smiled. "The bottle has red, blue, and yellow - my three favorite colors!"     The driver and the police officers applauded for her.     Supergirl opened her bottle and took a swig of the Pepsi Vanilla. "Aaahhh! After fighting crime, I like to cool myself down with a cold, refreshing Pepsi Vanilla!"     The Pepsi Vanilla logo appeared on the screen along with the words: "Supergirl's Cola of Choice".     The commercial ended.     "Whoo!" Lara exclaimed. "That's so awesome!"     "Thanks." Linda said.     "It's gotta go on the site." Lara told her.     Linda smiled. "It's already on there. PepsiCo gave me a tape of it when they finished editing the commercial together. I put it up a few minutes ago. It hasn't gotten very many downloads yet, but it probably will soon!" 

Wednesday, August 20, 2003, 10:03 AM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting at their computers.     They were printing the pages of Supergirl #1 on their new laser printer and then stapling them together. They already had stacks of comic books in the living room.     "There: 100." Linda put the final copy at the top of a stack.     Linda and Lara stood up. Linda picked up the stack, and they walked into the living room.     "Let's get these into the car." Linda said.     Lara picked up a stack of comic books. 

    Linda and Lara walked into a card/RPG/comic shop called 7th Inning Stretch. Linda was holding a copy of Supergirl #1 in her right hand.     They walked over to the counter.     "Hello." the man behind the counter greeted.     "Hello." Linda and Lara said.     The man was young and had short hair and an earring in his left ear.     "What are you looking for today?" the man asked them.     Linda placed a sheet of paper on the counter. "We each want one of each item."     The man picked up the list and read it. "No problem."     He went, got the comic books and other items, and returned to the counter. He placed the items on the counter, got a calculator, and calculated the total price.     $57.32 each." he told them.     Linda and Lara got out their cash and paid him.     He opened the cash register, put the money in, and put their items into brown paper bags.     Linda took her business card out of her front left pants pocket and offered it to him. "I'm Linda Danvers of Supergirl Enterprises, Unlimited. This is my partner, Lara Love."     He took the card and looked at it. "I'm Jimmy."     "Jimmy, we've just started a comic book series based on the real adventures of Supergirl." Linda placed the copy of Supergirl #1 on the counter, placing it so that Jimmy could read the text on the front cover. "Are you interested in buying a few copies to sell?"     Jimmy picked up the comic book, opened it, and flipped through it. "Sure. $2.00. How much do you want for each copy?"     "$1.50." Linda replied.     "Let's see." Jimmy said. "I'll take...20."     Lara turned and walked over to the door. She opened the door and walked out of the shop.     When the door opened again, Lara walked back into the shop, carrying a stack of 19 copies of the comic book.     Lara placed the comic books on the counter.     Jimmy opened the cash register, took out money, and closed the register. He placed the money on the counter. "$30."     Linda picked up the money and gave a $10 bill and a $5 bill to Lara. "Thank you. Please call and let us know how many you sell."     "I will." Jimmy said.     Linda picked up her bags. "Have a good day."     "You, too." Jimmy said.     Lara picked up her bags, and she and Linda turned and walked back over to the door.     Linda opened the door, and she and Lara left the comic shop. 

    Linda and Lara were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV.     The phone rang.     Lara stood up, walked into the kitchen, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She paused. "Hi." She paused. "Yeah?" She paused. "Really?!" She paused. "No, but we can get some more printed." She paused. "300?!" She paused. "Okay! We'll get them to you tomorrow!" She paused. "You're welcome!" She paused. "You, too!" She paused. "Bye!" She hung up the receiver. "Linda!"     "It was Jimmy." Linda said, smiling. "Our first issue sold out, and he wants more copies."     "Yeah." Lara said. "How did you know that?"     Linda touched her left index finger to her left ear. 

Friday, August 22, 2003, 8:23 PM 

    Linda was sitting at her computer. She went to .     She was prompted to verify her password.     Linda typed: fluffybunnyfeet, hit Tab, and hit the space bar.     When she was logged in, she noticed that she had 700 new messages - and that her account had been temporarily disabled from receiving anymore messages.     Linda clicked on Inbox.     Lara walked into the bedroom.     Linda looked at her. "My account was spammed by the Blaster Worm."     Lara looked at Linda's inbox. "Shit. I'm sorry."     Linda started to delete the messages. 

Saturday, August 23, 2003, 10:37 AM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting at their computers.     "Hey, I just read that they've confiscated most of the computers that were sending out the worm." Lara told Linda. "So, you shouldn't be getting as much spam as you were."     "Cool. I was having to check my mail every half-hour to delete shit." Linda told her. "I've noticed that I'm getting less spam in my inbox, but now I'm getting _more_ spam in my Bulk Mail folder."     "Well, keeping nuking it." Lara said. "It should be over soon. Hey, I've got some jokes for you."     "Yeah?" Linda asked.     "Okay, a guy's at work." Lara began. "His wife calls him from hoe and says 'Honey, I'm doing this jigsaw puzzle, and I can't figure it out.' He says 'Dear, I'm busy. Can't this wait until I get home?' She says 'No, it's really driving me crazy!' He sighs and says 'Fine. What's the puzzle of?' She says 'A tiger. Can you come home and help me, honey?' He gets upset but agrees to come home. So, twenty minutes later, the husband arrives home and sees his wife with an open box on the bedroom floor. He smiles and says 'You'll never be able to put this thing together, dear, so put the Frosted Flakes back in the box.'"     Linda burst out laughing. "Oh, shit! That's great!"     "Here's another one." Lara said. "A Chinese man is doing a high-wire act, and an 83-year-old woman is stepping into the shower. What's my advice to both of them?"     "What?" Linda asked.     "Don't look down."     Linda laughed again. 

Monday, August 25, 2003, 6:15 PM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner.     "What do you think should be done about the Ten Commandments monument?" Lara asked Linda.     "It should be removed." Linda replied. "It doesn't belong in a courthouse."     "But how is that any different from putting 'In God We Trust' on our money or on a plaque in courtrooms?" Lara asked.     "The Constitution says that Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion." Linda replied. "'God' could refer to a deity of any religion. Yahweh and Jesus are more specific. By having the words 'the Lord' written on a monument of a uniquely Jewish set of rules on display in a state courthouse, the Chief Justice of Alabama has crossed the line."     "The Constitution also says that Congress shall not prohibit the free exercise of religion." Lara said.     "The no establishment part is what's important in this case." Linda told her. "Besides, how would all of those Christian protesters outside the courthouse feel if an employee placed a monument with Buddhist laws inscribed on it in the courthouse? What about Muslim laws? Or Hindu? Or Shinto? They'd protest it, because it's not recognized by Christians as sacred. They're a bunch of hypocrites."     "True, but even Thomas Jefferson didn't adequately explain what a 'wall of separation' between church and state means." Lara said.     "He didn't have to." Linda said. "Keeping the Ten Commandments on display in a government building is a slap in the face to everyone in the nation not of the Jewish, Christian, or Muslim faiths. Furthermore, the Jews, Catholics, and Protestants have different wordings for the Ten Commandments, so displaying one version will offend even _more_ people. How dare the Chief Justice accuse people of not acknowledging 'Almighty God'? He said it like God's existence is a proven fact. He should lose his job and become a minister, which he's better-suited for."     "That's true." Lara said. 

Thursday, August 28, 2003, 6:15 PM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching "The MTV Video Music Awards" on TV.     "Whoa!" Lara exclaimed. "Britney Spears just kissed Madonna!"     "And Christina Aguilera just kissed Madonna as well." Linda added.     "Awesome!" Lara exclaimed.     "You're gonna go on the 'Net after this is over and look for pics and videos, aren't you?" Linda asked her.     "Yup." Lara admitted. "Hey, maybe Supergirl can do something like that with - oh, I dunno - me. It would give Supergirl a lot of free publicity."     "I'll stick with the Pepsi Vanilla commercials." Linda said. 

Sunday, August 31, 2003, 9:32 AM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting at their computers.     "Hey, check it out." Linda said. "Some pathetic fanboy posted on my message board that Superman and Supergirl should get married."     "Oh, God." Lara said. "I've _gotta_ see this."     Lara went to the site and clicked on the message board. She clicked on the thread, "S0uperman + S-Grrrl", by "N-finity".     "'I think dat S0upergirl iz tha b0mb.'" Lara read. "'She iz s0 wit it n kewl. She sh0uld h00k up wit S0uperman. He's tha Mac Daddy n tha Daddy Mac. They can have S0uperbaby t0gether! Dat w0uld be XTR33M! What d0 y0u d00ds think?'"     "I'm replying to this loser as Kara." Linda clicked on Reply and typed. "'I think you're a moron.'"     Lara laughed.     Linda clicked Send.     There was a knock at the screen door.     Linda stood up and walked into the living room.     Clark was standing outside.     Linda unlocked and opened the screen door.     Clark walked into the living room. He closed and locked the screen door behind him.     "Hey, Clark." Linda said.     "Hey, Linda." Clark said. "I checked out your site last night, and I saw an ad for your new Supergirl comic book. Aren't you worried that you're commercializing Supergirl?"     "No." Linda replied. "I'm simply giving her more exposure and making her seem more real to people."     Clark nodded. "Okay."     "Besides, I'm offering readers a breath of fresh air - an alternative to the usual stuff." Linda said.     They started walking to her bedroom.     "Oh, that reminds me. You should see the shit that some pathetic fanboy wrote about Supergirl on my message board." Linda said. "He said that Superman and Supergirl should get married."     Clark laughed. "Like _that'll_ ever happen."     "Not in _this_ universe." Linda added. 

**The End**

  
Copyright 2003 by Mark Moore  



End file.
